


Slytherhood

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambition, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass, Character(s) of Color, Competency, Competition, Cover Art, Drama, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Hip Hop, Hogwarts Houses, Money, Music, Rags to Riches, Rap, Sexual Content, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Violence, Wealth, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherins rapping about power, money and more power. I’ve always thought that rap was the most Slytherin of musical genres, and we need more mixes focusing on that. So, yeah, here’s a Slytherin fanmix for those of us who come from the hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherhood

* * *

 

01\. **Nas feat. Puff Daddy** \- Hate Me Now // 02. **Kanye West** \- Power // 03. **Asia Sparks** \- Take Over // 04. **Nelly** \- Greed, Hate, Envy // 05. **Jay-Z feat. Rick Ross** \- FuckWithMeYouKnowIGotIt // 06. **Honey Cocaine** \- Middle Finger // 07. **Kanye West** \- Can’t Tell Me Nothing // 08. **Drake** \- Started From The Bottom // 09. **Lucci Vee** \- Clique // 10. **N.E.R.D.** \- Lapdance // 11. **Kid Ink** \- Money And The Power // 12. **Junglepussy** \- Feelin’ Myself // 13. **Jay-Z feat. Kanye West** \- Hate // 14. **Roy Jones Jr.** \- Can’t Be Touched // 15. **Honey Cocaine** \- Bad Gal // 16. **Nelly** \- #1 // 17. **Rick Ross** \- Push It // 18. **DJ EFN feat. Sa-Roc, Masta Ace & Thirstin Howl III** \- Power // 19. **Ali Bomaye feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross** \- The Game // 20. **Lil’ Kim** \- Queen Bitch // 21. **LL Cool J** \- Mama Said Knock You Out // 22. **Lil Wayne feat. Drake** \- Right Above It // 23. **50 Cent** \- Many Men (Wish Death) // 24. **Tiffany Foxx feat. Shawty Lo** \- Boss Bitch // 25. **LL Cool J** \- It’s Time For War // 26. **Eminem feat. 50 Cent & Cashis Lloyd Banks** \- You Don’t Know // 27. **Lore’l** \- I’m A Problem // 28. **Method Man** \- Bring The Pain // 29. **Wiz Khalifa** \- Work Hard, Play Hard // 30. **D12** \- Fight Music // 31. **Broken Pixels** \- Power // 32. **Drake** \- Worst Behavior // 33. **Fort Minor feat. Styles Of Beyond** \- Remember The Name // 34. **Big Sean feat. Drake** \- Blessings // 35. **Lil Wayne** \- Bloodline

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/slytherhood))**

 

* * *


End file.
